


Junkenstein's (Rotund) Revenge

by himfat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Junkenstein's Revenge, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himfat/pseuds/himfat
Summary: A Halloween fic I did a while ago centered around the McHanzo ship. McCree has been kidnapped by Dr. Junkenstein and needs rescuing, just what does the eccentric doctor have in store for him? Something fattening, it seems.





	Junkenstein's (Rotund) Revenge

The small band of defenders gathered around the meeting table, looking at one another with concern in their eyes. Their comrade, McCree, had been captured by Dr. Junkenstein, leaving them arguing over what course of action to take. “ENOUGH!” shouted Hanzo, silencing the bickering overwhelming the table; “I will go and fetch him myself”. “Hanzo, I understand your concern, but it is dangerous to rush into an obvious trap like this. Jack will be fine on his own instead, he’ll get Jesse out of there just fine. Who is going to help you if you get hurt?” interjected Ana, who was soon interrupted by Jack throwing a biotic grenade at Hanzo who just barely caught it. “There, problem solved. Don’t get yourself hurt, kid” grunted Jack bluntly, eliciting a gobsmacked look from Ana. Wanting to keep out of the impending argument, Hanzo grabbed his equipment and swiftly left the castle, prowling the village rooftops until he found a suitable entryway into the rather conspicuous base of operations Junkenstein had set up.

Hanzo made his way through the upper floor of the abandoned keep turned science lab and soon enough he heard the maniacal voice of Junkenstein laughing about what he had in store for McCree. “Oh, it’s just BRILLIANT!” cackled the mad scientist “Those goody two shoeses wouldn’t even THINK to shoot their own friend! And then the door will come crashing down, and the village will be MINE! MINE MINE MINE!” Unimpressed with the plan, the Summoner interrupted Junkenstein’s monologue; “If you do not tell us what your plans are, our contract is through, mortal. Enough of this vapid chatting, tell us the plan or I leave”. Taken aback, Junkenstein calmed down and laid out his plan before his minions: “Well y’see, ol’ Roadie here actually broke one of the big doors to this here keep we’re in by body slamming it, and so I was thinking, what if we knocked down their door with Roadie too? But then I thought, they’d probably just shoot ‘im so, what if we used one of THEM instead? So we stole the cowboy one since he seemed stupid. But then I thought, well he’s not heavy enough, so then I-“. “So you’re fattening him up to use as a weapon to knock down the door, without having those damned defenders destroying him? Just say that in the first place” interrupted the Reaper, unwilling to endure any more of Junkenstein’s ramblings. “We’ve got a test track too! If we ram the door with a cart with enough weight in it, it won’t stand a chance! The door to our little abode is the same as the one to Reinhardt’s castle so we’ll be testing the carts on that one!” Despite his minions begging for clarity, Junkenstein continued to go on at length on how brilliant his plan was, showing no signs of stopping.

However, the archer was shocked to hear of the plan. He had to get to McCree, and fast. Nimbly dashing around the keep, he hoped that he could make it to his lover before it was too late, checking each room desperately for a sign of his whereabouts. Ultimately Hanzo made his way to the dungeon, which was conveniently left without a guard in sight. Although it seemed suspicious, Hanzo crept towards the cells and found McCree, just as he was, in a cell clutching his stomach. “Hanny? Is that you?” muttered the cowboy, “I don’t know what they did to me, and I’m so damned hungry all of a sudden. Please tell me you’ve got something on you, pumpkin.” Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief that his boyfriend was safe, but the sound of McCree’s voice made it clear that he’d need some food, and quickly.

Picking the lock to McCree’s cell, Hanzo led McCree to the stairs, who tugged Hanzo in another direction. “Hon, the kitchen is this way, we’ve gotta make a detour, I can’t go on like this.” Pleaded McCree as he dragged Hanzo into a room with a lone banquet table, covered with plates upon plates of food. “Fine, but we have little time” conceded Hanzo as McCree wasted no time stuffing his face with the unreasonable amount of food laid before him. As McCree devoured everything that was within arm’s reach, Hanzo contemplated the strange situation. It seemed too perfect that he hadn’t run into any resistance upon entering, and to have such a vast feast out in the open seemed too convenient for Junkenstein’s plan. Though, the part that Hanzo had a difficult time admitting was that he did want to see McCree on the bigger side, and now was a perfect opportunity laid out before him.

Giving into his own desires, Hanzo approached McCree: “Please, allow me to help, Jesse. You must be starved” spoke Hanzo half-assuredly as he grabbed some of the far away plates and brought them over to the already pudgier cowboy. It had only been minutes but McCree’s button-down shirt was straining, and his pants were fit to burst. The stocky man already had some meat on him, but his frame continued to fill out with every mouthful of rich, calorie-laden food. Hanzo readily kept feeding his boyfriend, watching in anticipation as McCree’s clothes pulled tighter and tighter, threatening to tear to shreds at any moment. Right on cue, Hanzo heard the pinging of buttons popping off of McCree’s shirt, causing his hairy belly to surge forward in freedom. Unable to resist the opportunity, Hanzo tenderly massaged McCree’s softening midsection, in awe of just how much extra mass it had developed in such a small amount of time. Soon after, his pants followed suit with a resounding tearing sound, freeing his tree trunk thighs and letting them sag slightly over the sides of the chair he was seated on.

Many more plates came and went as McCree kept his maw consistently full of the food Hanzo fetched him, but eventually the small mountain of food ran out. “Oof, I’m feeling mighty stuffed after that, care to help me up, honeybun?” chuckled McCree as Hanzo heaved his much heavier boyfriend up from his seat. Hanzo surveyed his handiwork immediately, before McCree could react. “Hmm, let’s see, you must be about… 360 pounds, no, 365. It appears that your weight distribution is fairly even, perhaps even a slight bottom-skew. Rather soft but still very shapely. Yes, this is as I had expected.” Hanzo seemed lost in his own world while McCree stood bashfully as his lover examined his body in detail. McCree’s formerly rugged face had grown softer, sporting a large double chin and round cheeks. His fuzzy chest sported two plump moobs, resting atop a massive belly which hung over his waist, complete with thick love handles that led to the soft layer of fat that had found itself on his back. The lower half of McCree was just as thick, with his rear end easily occupying two seats, leading into thighs larger around than Hanzo’s waist and calves as big as Reinhardt’s biceps, if not larger. The only thing out of place was McCree’s mechanical arm, which look tiny in comparison to his much meatier real arm. “Jeez, Hanny, if I didn’t know any better I’d figure you liked me this way” laughed McCree as Hanzo finished his meticulous examination. “Well now that’s done, let’s get outta here. Can’t be running around indecent, now can I?”

The way out was just as eerily quiet as the way in, as the couple made it to the keep foyer without seeing even the meekest of patrols. Hanzo was suspicious, but he didn’t mind. He doubted that McCree could hide behind much in his current state anyways. Just as the front gate was in sight however, Hanzo was greeted by the cackling of none other than Junkenstein himself. “Oh, you’re such a sweetheart, Hanzo! Doing all of my work for me, it brings a tear to my eye”. Hanzo wheeled around to only be greeted by Junkenstein with a devilish grin on his face, with his monster at his side. “And don’t think I won’t try doing the same to you, Hanzo! A frugal man like me can’t turn down two-for-one specials! Get him Roadie!” Hanzo ducked quickly as a hook narrowly missed him and he did his best to shuffle McCree onto the nearby equipment lift by the door.

Junkenstein laughed as the two rode the lift “You can’t seriously think that you can get him through that small window, do you? The cowboy’s looking more like a cow lately after all!” Hanzo grimaced as he realized that his own point of entry would be far too small for McCree to fit through now. A spark of inspiration struck Hanzo though, as he remembered the cart test track leading to the heavy door of the keep, and he made a break to get himself into the test cart with McCree. “Oi! That’s not gonna work, you know! The door can take up to 500 pounds of weight in the cart and I’m afraid the two of you won’t fit!” shouted Junkenstein angrily, coming up the lift himself. Hanzo rummaged through his bag in desperation and came across the biotic grenade that he had brought with him and looked at McCree. “Uh, honey, he’s gaining on *mmph*!” McCree tried to warn Hanzo before he found himself swallowing the entirety of the biotic grenade that Hanzo brought. McCree’s form grew rapidly as his body converted the grenade’s healing contents into pure fat. He could feel the entirely of his body swelling up; his belly expanded further along his lap until it was completely covered. His moobs puffed into giant pillows of flesh, and thick rolls formed between them and his belly. The cowboy’s ass widened to meet the sides of the cart, pushing him up many more inches, and his thighs pressed against one another, fighting for the limited space in the cart. If there wasn’t room for Hanzo beforehand, there certainly wasn’t now, as McCree himself was spilling out of the cart by the time his body processed the healing grenade.

Seeing that McCree’s growth had stopped, Hanzo shoved the cart down the tracks and with a loud crash it broke a large hole through the keep’s gate with McCree’s cart barrelling away in the distance. Deftly making his escape, Hanzo followed in another cart and shot a scatter arrow into the rafters above to deny Junkenstein’s pursuit. A ways down from the keep, Hanzo found McCree still in the cart he rode out in. “Jeez Hanny, warn me next time you do that, will ya?” grumbled the marshmallowy cowboy as Hanzo helped him squeeze out of the cart. Hanzo panted as McCree used him for support, but was pleased to see his boyfriend looking so full-figured. “So, you think that they’ll fix me up when we get back?” McCree asked Hanzo as they walked back to the castle. “I would certainly hope not”.


End file.
